Made for each other
by h1DrO123
Summary: . Stitch and his firends has a lot of adventures . But he discovers someone who he wish to have adventures too . Someone who will be near him , like him , that loves him . Rated M just for safety .
1. The heaven send Angel

**I don't own Lilo and Stitch cartoons**

,,Stitch! There you are ! I am bored let's do something " Said Lilo caressing his head friendly.

,,Aahhhhh" Stitch stretched and and rub his eyes ,, Ok . Let's go for a walk in the jungle " He said whit his cute lazy voice ,, But first let's eat. Stitch is starving "

,, Ok . I got get some food . You stay here ok ? Lilo said opening the door . Stitch just nodded , and then he sit down in his bed . He has a bed just like Lilo's , but it was smaller and all blue of course . His bed was in the corner of the room , near a window . It was a good place for him , he loved it .

Stitch staid there , in his bed and think ,, What was the word Lilo told me yesterday ?...,,Love" He think to himself ,,... What means ,,Love" ? I am sure Lilo love Stitch , and Stitch love her too...But..." He was cut off by Lilo rushing on the door whit some milk and two coco-nuts .

,,Here ! " She said giving Stitch a coco-nut ,, Nani said to eat this untill she prepare some real food " She said smiling

,,Thank you Lilo ! " Stitch said and gave her a lovely hug . They both sat there , eating and talking . ,, Can Stitch drink milk ? " Stitch asked and point at the milk bottel .

,,Of course ! Here " She then gave Stitch the bottel of milk . As soon as he grab it he began to smile and then start to drink it . He drink half of bottel , and when he get the bottel off his mouth , the milk left a white moustace on his face . Lilo start to laught and Stitch look at her confused

,, What ? " He asked . He was surprised Lilo take her mirror and show him his moustache . ,, Oh.." He said smiling . He then take off te moustache , and get up . ,, Ready ? " He asked .

,, Yes ! Let's go . " Lilo answered . They both get out of house , and follow a trail in the jungle . They had a secreat place where they played whenever they got bored . Stitch was 100 % awake and energic now , and he start to run .

,, Stitch Wait up ! "Lilo said trying to reach him .

,, Catch Stitch if you can ! " He said laughing . Then Lilo start to run more quicklier to cath Stitch . It was quite hard because the trail was not verry opend , and it was full of plants in some places . As they run and have fun togather , Lilo niticed Stitch suddenly stopped . She slow down and went near him .

,, Stitch what it is ? " She asked . Then she saw a wierd spaceship . It was black , damaged , and non functionable , because she didn't saw any lights in .

,, What is this ? " Stitch asked confused and scared... Lilo didn't talk for some seconds . She was thinking that it can be dangeroust , but they need to check it , someone might me injured

,, We need to chek it . Be carefull Stitch ok ? " Lilo said walking to the entrance of the ship .

,, Heyy , wait Stitch ! " He said run towards her . They both enter the spaceship . It was strange , verry damaged but somehow still warm inside .

,, I think this ship has crushed here early , because it is still warm " Lilo said looking around . They continue walking on the coridor for 5 minutes , and then they enter a big room . The room has computers and some other devices that look realy odd to Stitch and Lilo.

,,This sould be the pilor room " Lilo said looking around ,, We need to be carefull " As they went in a corner of the room , they saw something really wierd , something that was pink , and it was not any device .

,, What is that ? " Stitch asked and went towards the corner . As he walked he saw a creature . It has pink fur , two antennas on it's head , and it's look just like Stitch . He grab her off the ground and carry her to Lilo .

,, She look verry bad .. We must take her to our house ." Lilo said and put her hand on the creature forehead. She has so many scars andhHer fur was dirty.

,,She look like Stitch ." He said looking at her . ,, We need to help her " He then said looking at Lilo.

,, Let's take her to our house . We will ask Jumba about her ok ?" Asked Lilo put her hand on Stitch shoulder .

,, Okei.." Stitch said . Then they get our of the ship and get back to their house. On the way , Stitch breake the silance between them .

,, Lilo... What if she is a project too ? " He said and look at her ,, Is she gonna to be bad ? " .

,, Not all the projects are bad Stitch... We will take care of her and found out what happend to her ." She said rubbing her head .

,, Okei Lilo .. But Stitch want to know something ... You tell Stitch a word ,, Love " What it means ? " He asked smiling . ,, I can't just explain him ... but .. hm.." She tought to herself and then look at the pink creature ,, He better descover by himself. "

,, Stitch ... You will see ok ?" She said and put her hand on his shoulder ,, Just wait for the right moment ok ? You will know it then .. " She said to him , but she don't knew what means love either . She loves Stitch , because it was her best friend ... But there was another mean of the word , which everyone will know it in the right time . She knew it from Nani .

,, How do you know ? " He ask confused ,, How Stitch will ever know how it's feels ? ''. Lilo then look down and think ...

,, Stitch belive me ! You will know when the right time will come . " She said again more clearly.

,, Ok ,.. Thank you! " Stitch said and smiled . ,, Stitch and Lilo almost at home " He said pointing whit his nose at the house . It was not really far ... only 10 minutes to went by foot . They walked another 10 minutes and then enter the house . It was almost dark , around 19 O'clock .

,, Where should Stitch put her ? " he asked and looked at Lilo .

,, Put her on the coach . I will prepare the bathroom for her ok ?" Lilo asked and slowly opend the door to the bathroom .

,, Ok " Stitch said and put the pink creature on the coach. He look continuasly at her . She was just like him . Cute , fluffy , and she had big eyes just like him . As he sat next to her , Jumba enter the room . He was shocked .

,,6-2-6 Why is she here ?" He asked and look at her . He remember her . It was the feminine version of project 6-2-6 . But she betray her creator and leave him .

,, Stitch and Lilo found her in the Jungle . She was in a spaceship injured " Stitch said and look at her .

,, Where is Lilo ? " Jumba asked and look around .

,, Lilo prepare the bathroom for her ." And he pointed at the pink creature .

,, Ok . " He said and go to the bathroom . He knock the door and wait .

,, Lilo !? Can we speack for a minute ? " Jumba said and continue knock.

,, Wait a second please ! " She said and then she opend the door ,, What is it ? " She asked .

,, You can't help her . She is a traitor . She will do only bad . " Jumba said and point at the pink creature .called 6-2-4 by him .

,, Jumba ... She might be .. But she is helpless and she is injured . Look We need to see how is she feeling . So please let me and Stitch take care of her . Jumba staid there and think ... Maby 6-2-4 has changed ...or Maby not,..

,,OK .. But , If there is only one bad thing she does , I will send her away . " He said coldy. Lilo almost burst into tears hearing those from Jumba . But she was tought . She understood that 6-2-4 has created some problems in the past .

,, Thank you jumba ! " She hugged Jumba and then went to Stitch.

,, Stitch , I know it might sound bad or wierd , but it's up to you now . Go in the bathroom and clea her ok ? She is the same species as you , so you know what to do ... " She said looking at the innocente pink creature .

,, Her name is 6-2-4. She is the feminin version of 6-2-6 ." Jumba said from the back .

,, Thanks Jumba . " Lilo said . ,, Just like I hoped " She tought to herself .

,, Ok .. Stitch go now " He said lifting 6-2-4 off the couch and carry her to the bathroom . There Stitch slowly put her in the tub . He then took the soap and carefully caress her whit it , make her fur full of bules. Then he start to clean her up , making each part of her body clean . Almost each part ^... As he finished , he lift her up and dry her fur whit a towel. He suddenly noticed that she slowly opend her eyes. She was scared , and don't knew what happend .

,,Ah.. Hi.." Stitch said shy. She turn to his face and said.

,,Hi..."

,, I help " He said drying the last part of her and helping her stand up .

,,Thank you.. " She said . She was confused . What happend to her ? Who is him ? Why is him look just like her ?

,,You welcome " He said put his hand on her shoulder . ,, We help you " He said and then opend the door to the living room . As they enterd , 6-2-4 stands in the back of Stitch . She was afraid .

,, Don't need to hide " Stitch said ,, They friends " Then they both sat on the couch . Lilo walked to them and look at 6-2-4 .

,, Hello ! How are you feeling ? " She asked . 6-2-4 was shy and look down . She didn't know what to do . Everyone was a stranger for her . But he think Stitch was someone who she can trust . So she grab his arm . She was so scared ...

,, Hi ... " She said shy. ,, Angel is good " She said .Lilo look at her and smiled .

,, Hi Angel ! " Lilo said smiling ,, My name is Lilo . His name is Stitch " She said pointing at Stitch ,, and He is Jumba " She then pointed at Jumba who was sitting down .

,, Hello " She said a little bid louder . then Stitch and Jumba sait Hello in unison . Stitch was on her left side . She was still holding his arm . Her soft hand feelt so good on Stitch fur ... He like it so much .

,, You look tired . We are gonna talk tomorrow about what happend ok " Lilo said and get up ,, You can cone sleep whit us "

,,Thank you ... " She said and released Stitch arm . Then they all say good night to Jumba , and then go to Lilo Room .

,, Angel . would you mind sleeping whit Stitch ? " Lilo asked and looked at her

,, No ..." She said shy again . Stitch was happy . Now he got someone who can sleep next to him . He then sat down in his bed , making space for Angel .

,, Look Angel , I know you are confused and scared . But you need to relax ok ? We will figure out what happend whit you tommorow . Now just have a good sleep ok ? " Lilo said and and look at Angel .

,, Ok Lilo ... Thank you . " She said and then she smiled for the first time . She was so beautifull ... Stitch was happy he meet her . Angel then sat next to Stitch , taking contact whit his blue fur . It felt so good for each of them . Then Lilo shut the lights , wispering to them ,,Good noght " Angel put her head on Stitch shoulder . She tought he is the only one who understand her and he is the only one who was like her . Stitch didn't mind , in fact he loved it . Afther 10 minutes , it starts to get a little cold in the room , so Angel was cold , because she was not familiar to the Earth Climate . Stitch ussualy sleep uncoverd , but then he took the cover of his bed ond put it over Angel . She blushed and squeeze more near him .

,, Thank you ! " She wisperd to Stitch .

,, Angel Welcomed ! " Stitch wisperd back in her ear . Then they all fall at sleep .

Who know what will happend tommorow ? We will found out soon..


	2. Buji bu

As the sun rises , Angel woked up . She was next to Stitch . Afther some seconds she realized what happend whit her . Her spaceship had been hitted by a meteor , and she crash on Earth . Next thing she remember was Stitch drying her fur .

,, What am I going to do ? " She tought to herself ,, I finnaly found someone like me ...but what if they will not like me ? " She asked herself scared ...Then Stitch suddenly turn and lay down on his back , still sleeping . Then Angel put her head on his shoulder . She felt safe when she was next to him , she felt happy , she felt like she found someone who care about her . She then fall at sleep,somehow whit a smile on her face.

...

Lilo woked up ,, Finnaly he got someone like him ... He won't be sad now " She tought to herself , then she got up and went in kichen to take her breakfast. Stitch woked up . He saw angel sleeping on his shoulder , so he didn't move to not desturb her sleep. Then he keep starting at her ,, Angel is like Stitch..." he tought to himself . Stitch been really sad then he got no one like him in the past , but now he got , and he want to spend some time whit her . Stitch liked Angel . She was pink , she was cute , she has a sweet voice . Then he remember what happend yesterday , how he and Lilo found her helpless , and how scared was her when she first talk to them . But Stitch knew that Angel need help ,, Stitch help Angel.. Stitch will allways help Angel when he need " He tought to himself . Then , he notices that Angel woked up . She opend her eyes and stratch .

,,Good morning , Angel " Stitch said looking at her . She then took her head off Stitch . She tought that she shouln't do it .

,, Angel sorry ... " She said looking back in embaresement .

,, Angel don't need to be sorry " He said smiling ,, Stitch don't mind Angel tough him " He said giving her a warm smile . Then Angel turn her face to him .

,, Thank you Stitch " She said touching his shoulder whit her forehead. Then Stitch get up .

,, Angel hungry ? " He asked looking at her . She get up too .

,, Yes " She answerd . Then Stitch go to the door and opend it .

,,Follow Stitch " He said . Angel went next to him , and then followed him to the kitchen . There was Lilo too . She was eating a sandwich .

,, Angel , Stitch hungry . " Stitch said ,, Good Morning " He said , then took a seat at the table . Angel took one too next to Stitch .

,, Good Morning " Angel said . Now she was calm , she was not scared anymore ,, Good morning " Lilo said ,, Are you feeling better Angel ? " She asked taking the last bait of the sandwich .

,, Angel is good . Angel want to ask you something ... " She said shyly . Then Lilo look at her and asked :

,, You can ask me anything . I listen to you " Then Angel keep quite for some seconds and said:

,, Angel like Lilo and Stitch . And she would like to staywhit them . Can Angel ? " Lilo gave a confused look . She didn't know what to do , but Stitch need someone . And Angel was that person .

,, Yes , Angel can stay whit Lilo and Stitch . But Angel needs to follow some rulez , and need to have a good behavior ok ? " She said and start to prepare two sandwiches for Stitch and Angel .

,, Angel will do anything . Angel know it is wierd , but Angel keep loking for someone to understand her , and someone who want to be friend whit her . And Angel found these persons here . She said looking down. Then Lilo rise her head and said :

,, Angel . I know what you mean . You can stay whit us . For now , you are part of your ohana ok ? " Then Angel hug Lilo and smiled .

,, Thank you , Lilo . You are a berry kind person " Angel said and released her . Stitch put his hand on her shoulder and said :

,, Afther breakfast , Stitch and Lilo can show Angel the Island " Stitch said and took a bait from his sandwich. Lilo noded.

,,Thank you! " Angel said huging them . Then , Stitch and Angel eat their sandwiches. Afhter they finished , they all get out of the house .

,, Where should we start ? " Asked Lilo . Stitch looked around , but he had no idea ..

,, Let's show Angel our secret play places . " He said . Lilo agreed , then she went ahead , leading them to their first place of playing. As they went throught the jungle , Angel admired the beauty of the plants and the flowers . Stitch stop for a second to rip off a red flower , and then went to Angel and put in on her head . She looked so fanny whit it . Angel blushed and said

,, Thank you Stitch! " Stitch just smiled and said back .

,, Angel is welcomed. " Then they both followed Lilo . They reach a clearing . It was wonderfull .There was a lake near , and A big tree on the edge of the lake . The grass was soft , and the wather was blue as Stitch fur colour . Lilo went and sat under the tree , and sign Stitch and Angel to come sat near her . So they went under the tree and sat down . Lilo was in right , Angel was in the middle and Stitch was in the left . Angel and Stitch stand close to each other . They both liked it when they were togather. They liked when their fur took contact . They liked when they were togather .

,, So .. Angel . What happend whit your ship ? Why did you crashed ? " Lilo asked . Angel was silanced for some seconds , but she finnaly speack .

,, Wel... Angel spend a lot of time to found someone to be her friend . Someone to be like her . Someone to understand her . Angel is really glad that she crashed on Earth . Angel would like to stay forever whit Lilo and Stitch . " Every word she said was true and pure . She meaned every word . She search for true friends so long ... And she finnaly found them .

,, I see ... and is there anything you still need from you ship ? " Lilo asked . Angel suddenly hug Lilo and Stitch and said .

,, All Angel need is here " She said smiling . Then Angel release them , and lay back down on the tree. Stitch has an Ideea , which Angel would enjoy .

,, Stitch want to go in wather " He said and get up . Lilo agreed . It was hot outside , and the wather was good for a bath .

, Ok , I want too . Let's go . Angel do you want to join us ? " Lilo asked and get off her robe , leaving her only whit her shorts and her bra . Angel look at the wather and said .

,, Yes , Angel would like to . " Then , Stitch suddenly ran and jump into the wather , splashing wather everywhere . Lilo jumped in wather too , but Angel enter it slowly . She liked it. It was warm , and clear .

,, Angel like " She said . She was only half in wather , but then Stitch hit the wather whit his palm and splash whole body of Angel . She didn't mind . In fact she was laughing . She jumped and start to swim . Lilo was relaxing , but Angel couldn't find Stitch. Surrenly something grab her waist and pull her under wather . It was Stitch . She saw his face under wather . He released her waist and swim slowly under her . She was so close to him . But they both liked it . Then Angel , whit a quick move , she swim forward , leaving Stitch in her back . She get up to take some air , so do Stitch . Afther Stitch took some air , Angel rushed and push him under wather . Lilo sat in her place , enjoing the show ,, Finnaly , He is happy . And finnaly he have someone to take care " She tought to herself , seing the two cute aliens playing whit each other . Afther Angel pushed Stitch under wather , he quickly swim to her side and jump . He quickly wraped his arm around her and drag her into the wather . Then , they both get out . Stitch released Angel and went to Lilo .

,, Stitch want to move to the next place . " He said .

,, Ok . Angel ! Let's get out and move up . " She said shouting .

,, Ok Lilo " Angel said swiming to the edge and get out of water , so do Stitch and Lilo. As they get out Stitch notices how cute Angel looked when she was wet .

,, Angel look so cute when she is wet . " He said and smiled .

,, So do Stitch " She smiled back . They all group up and head to the next spot . It was allready around 16:30 o"clock , so they could only show Angel only one more place . As they walking , they cross over Stitch secret trait to his place . He stoped . So do Angel .

,, Stitch need to show Angel something . See you in the secon place Lilo . " He said

,, Ok but do not be late "She yelled . Then Stitch told Angel to follow him . He went throught some lians and plants , and then , they enterd a cliff , where was such a wonderfull view . Stitch sat down on the rock . So do Angel .

,, This is Stitch's secret place . Don't tel anyone ok ? " He said and smiled at Angel . Angel was amazed . It was such a beautifull landscape ... Allso , they could see the sunset . It was wonderfull . ,, You can come here whenever you want " he said smiling . Then , Angel hug him tight , squizing her head in his chest .

,, Thank you Stitch ! " She said and then she released him . Then Stitch get up , and give Angel a hand to help her get up too .

,, Stitch and Angel should go now . Lilo wait . " He said . Angel nodded and followed Stitch to the next place . Finnaly , he stoped in front of a huge tree . It was easy to climb into it . Lilo was in it , waiting for them . Then , Sitch and Angel get up in the tree and start talking whit Lilo . Afther some time , they all get down because it was late and they need to go home . When they was there , Lilo went to clear herself and then she said that she will prepare a bed for Angel . She went up to her room and start to set up the bed . Afther Stitch and Angel finished clear themself , they went up to prepare fore sleep . Lilo get up in her bed . So do Stitch and Angel .

,, It was amazing today . Tomorrow we will continue ok " Lilo asked .

,, Ok . " Both Stitch and Angel said in unison .

,, Good night " Lilo said and put her head on the pillow .

,, Good night ! " Stitch and Angel said to each other and they slowly fall at sleep.

...

Stitch woked up in midnight . He had a nightmare . He get up and noticed that Angel was not in her bed . Stitch knew where she gone . He slowly sneek out of the house and went to his secret place . As he steped on the trail to his place in dark , he saw someone stand on the cliff . He get closer and saw Angel . Stitch sat next to her .

,, It is so beautifull ... " She said looking at the breath taking view .

,, Stitch know ... That's why Stitch show Angel his secret place " He said . Then , Angel hug him tight . She closed her eyes and said :

,, Angel search so much for someone like her . Like Stitch . Angel like Stich . Angel want to stay whit Stitch for the rest of her life . " She said and hig him tigher. Stitch Wraped his arms around her in respons and hug her too.

,,Stitch like Angel too! Stitch want to be Angel's buji bu " He said putting his head on Angel's . As a respond Angel kiss Stitch on his check . He blished instantly and rub her nose whit his.

,,Buji bu ! " Angel said and like Stitch check . They stand there , in darkness for 5 minutes , then Stitch get up . He took Angel in his strong arms and said .

,, Stitch and Angel should go to sleep now . " Angel just hug him as he carried her back home . They enter on a window , and then Stitch put Angel down . They hug for one more time .

,,Buji bu ! " Stitch wisperd in her ear . She kissed his check one more time and went to her bed . So did Stitch . The tow lay down on their beds , staring at each other and smiling. Afther some time , They both fall at sleep , Knowing tomorrow they will spent more time togather .


	3. Finnaly alone

The next day Stitch woked up first . He was tired , so he stand in his bed for some time , admiring the beauty of Angel ,,MMmmm... Buji bu " he tought to himself . He lay back down and put his arms under his head and relax . Then he remember what happend yesterday ,, Angel ship crash is not a coincidente . Stitch look for someone like him , and Angel did the same , and God make Angel come to Earth . Stitch and Angel are made for eachother " He tought to himself . He was finnaly happy . He found someone like him , that like him , and is his buji bu . That day Stitch wanted to spend it all whit Angel . He didn't want to go nowhere . He just wanted to relax and talk whit Angel . He keep his eyes opend for some minutes , then he slowly fall at sleep .

...

It was 09:30 and Lilo woked up . She stratch , and then she went to the toilet . As she enterd the kitchen , she saw Nani laying on the couch .

,,Mornin' Nani " She said . Then Nani get up and looked at her .

,,Good morning , Lilo . I want to talk something whit you " Nino said .

,, Ok , but first let me go to the bathroom . I be right back " Lilo said back and maked her way to the toilet . Afther 10 minutes She returnet to the kitchen and went to sit next to Nani .

,, Lilo , look . I know you want to help Stitch , but we don't need any other experiment in our house . Stitch allready wrecked some things , so I don't need someone who help him " Nani said looking down .

,, Nani , Angel is not like Stitch . She don't do any mess , in fact she had a very good behavior untill now . I promis you she will not mess arount " Lilo said looking at Nani . Nani then put her hand on her head and start to play whit Lilo's hair .

,, OK , Lilo I trust you . Anyway , You will need to come whit me the whole day . I need to buy a lot of thing for the house , and I also need to buy you some new clothes " She said and take her hand off Lilo's head .

,,Ok Nani . When should we go ? " Lilo asked .

,, In half an hour . I suggest you go get preoared . Ah and tell Stitch and Angel we will gonna be back at 21:00 "

,, OK Nani . I make myself a sandwich and go get prepared " Lilo said and get up .

,, No I will make it , you just go prepare your clothes and go wash your face and brush your teeths " Nani said and get up too .

,, Ok Nani , Thank you !" Lilo said and made her way upstairs . She opend the door and get down to Stitch to wake him up .

,, Stitch ? Stitch ! Wake up ! I need to tell you something . " Lilo said and slowly rub his head .

,,AAhhh . Stitch tired . Good morning . " Stitch said and stratch .

,, Stitch me and Nani need to go and buy some things . You and Angel need to stay alone untill 21:00 ok ? " She said while making her bed .

,, Ok . Have a nice shopping " Stitch said sleepy . Then he falled at sllep again . Lilo grab her clothes and went down in the kitcken . Nani was allready ready , so Lilo ate her sandwich and then put her clothes on . Lilo and Nani get out the house and get up in the car .

...

Angel Waked up . She noticed that Lilo was missing , so she sat in her bed and relax , looking at her buji bu . She wanted to spend some time whit Stitch , to have fun whit him . She get up to go drink some wather . She maked her way down to the kitchen and she took a glass of wather . No one was there . She also noticed a plate .

,, Good morning ? Lilo here ? " Angel asked , but no one respond . She drink the wather , then she went back to Lilo's room . She slowly opend the door , but Stitch heard it and he opend his eyes . She saw Angel entering the room and he slowly get up . As soon as Angel turned to him , She jumped on him , sending them in his bed .

, BUJI BU ! " She said and hug him . As a respond he hug her back and said .

,, Good morning , Angel ! " He said whit a sleepy voice . Stitch layed back down , and Angel next to him ,, Did Angel sleep well ? " Stitch said and smiled at her . She squeeze her head on his shoulder .

,, Angel sleep well . " She said closing her eyes ,, How did Stitch ? " She asked and hig him tigher .

,, Stitch tired , oh , Angel we are alone today . Lilo and Nani went to buy some stuffs for the house . They will come back at 21:00 . So we can do whatever Angel wants today " Stitch said and rug his forehead on Angel's . Then Angel took his hand .

,, Angel want to stay whit Stitch " She said and hig him again . Stitch wraped hir arms around her and rub her back . He likes so much when their fur were one over another .

,,Buji bu ! " Stitch said and smiled . Angel gave him a sweet kiss on his check . He became so red and warm . He slowly get up and took Angel in his arms ,, Angel want to go outside to rest ? " Stitch asked holding her . She just nodded and squeeze her head in his chest . Stitch carried Angel down in the kitchen and put her on the coach .

,, Angel hungry ? " He asked .

,, Yes . Angel would like to eat what Stitch eat ! " She said and smiled . Then Stitch went to the fridge and took two appels . He went and sat next to Angel .

,, Stitch like appels . Look " He said and gave Angel her apple . She took a bait from it and she loved it . It was tasty , freshy and sweet . They both ate their appels and then Stitch get up .

,, Angel follow Stitch " He said and took her hand . She went by his side outside to a hammach . Stitch lift her up and put her in the hamac . He climbet in too and sat next to her . Outside was warm , but a little windy , so it was perfect . The two lovers staid there and enjoy each other company .

,, Buji bu ! " Angel said and hug Stitch . Then he took her hand and put his head on her's.

,, Stitch think that Angel and Stitch are made for each other . Stitch think that god send Angel to Stitch because Stitch was very sad . And God made Angel land where Stitch lived " He said and hug her tigher ,, Stitch like Angel " He said but then Angel get up and put herself on top of Stitch and wraped her arms around his neck . As a respond Stitch put his hand on her hand and caress her slowly .

,, Angel like Stitch too ! Angel is sleepy , want to sleep " She then put her head on Stitch chest and closed her eyes . It was such a wonderfull moment for both of them . Stitch keep quite and fall at sleep whit his buji bu on top of him . They stand there , in the hamac for three hours , then Angel woked up . She opend her eyes and meet Stitch soft blue fur . She hug him tight , making him woke up too . Their eyes meet . Their faces were a few centimeters away from each other . Then Stitch kiss Angel forehead and hug her .

,, Buji bu ! " They both said in unison and rub their noses . Then Stitch get off the hamac and took angel in his arms .

,, Where Stitch take Angel ? " She asked and looked at him . He looked down at her and kiss her check . She instant blushed and kissed him back .

,,Angel will see " Then he carried Angel back in home . He put her on the coach and went in the bathroom . Angel waited 5 minutes and then Stitch comed back .

,, Stitch want Angel to bath whit him ! " He said and took her hand . She then jumped in Stitch arms .

,, Ok . Angel want to do it too! " She said and then Stitch lift her and carry her in the bathroom . He enterd the room . Angel saw the bathtub full of wather .

,,Angel sure ? '' Stitch asked and smiled . She just nodded and then Stitch gently put her in the wather . It was so hot , but excellent . Stitch enterd the bathtub too . Angel leaned forward and hug Stitch . She squeeze her head in his chest and hug him tight.

,, Boji boo ! '' She said and kiss him on his check . He then lay down and Angel put herself on top of him , wraping her arms around his neck .

,, Stitch will never leave Angel . Stitch will be forever with Angel ! '' He said and put his hands on her back , caressing her gently .

,,Stitch allways make Angel happy when he say this . And Angel is allways happy when she is in Stitch arms '' She said and smiled . Then Stitch took the shampoo in his hands .

,, Let's have some fun !'' He said while he put some shampoo in his hands . Then he caress Angel head whit it , make her fur full of bubbles , and smell so nice . Afther he ended whit her head , he moved to her chest and her belly . Angel felt so good . Stitch haven't abuse her any second , and he knew how to make her like it . Afther he rubbed her hips he stop . Then Angel put some shampoo in her hands too and start to rub Stitch head . She he such a delicate moves , and Stitch liked it so much ...

,, Ahh , Angel . Stitch like it so much '' He said and put his forehead on her's . Then Angel moved her hands lower to his chest and his hips . He felt so strong . His chest was so soft , but so buff , his belly was so tiny , but tough . His hands were so gentle , but so strong . Angel liked every part of Stitch . ( But she don't know all of them tho . But she don't rush to know them . She will let Stitch start ) . Then Stitch rubbed her hips and drag her closer , so now their bellys were glued .

,, Angel fur is so soft and smell so good '' He said smiling .

,, Stitch arms feels so good on Angel back '' She said and put her nose on his . Their lips were now few centimeters away . Then , Angel gave Stitch a quick peck on his lips , making his face burn . He felt like everything in world has come to him . He felt Angel soft warm lips taking contact whit his , and pushing forward for a second then quickly went back . She didn't know if she did well , so she took down in embaressement , putting her head on Stitch chest .

,, Angel so sorry ... Angel didn't me... '' Then she was interrupted by Stitch raising her head and hug her very tight . They both has red faces because the kiss .

,, Why Angel sorry ? Angel don't neet to be sorry! Stitch liked it! Angel is Stitch boji boo , so she can do whatever she want to him! '' He said kiss her forehead . She was so happy then Stitch like the kiss . And she was so happy that Stitch allow her to do whatever she want with him . She kiss his check and hug him back .

,, Thank you , boji boo! Stitch can do whatever he want whit Angel too . Angel will not mind . '' She said and then Stitch flip her over , now he was on top of her . She smiled and wraped her hands around his neck .

,, Then Stitch want to have fun whit Angel! '' He said and started to lick her check gently . Then he moved to her neck , making her moan in pleasure . He then get closer to her nippels .

,, RRRRrrrrrr ! Angel like it ! '' Angel couldn't help but moaned as his licking send her body waves of pleasure . Stitch reached her tits and start to lick one , making Angel raise her head and moan . No one was home , so no one could hear them , and they can do what they want . The wather was at Angel hips level , so when Stitch reach her belly she stop him gently .

,, Rrrr , not now Stitch . Maby , if you are are a good Stitch Angel will let you continue tonight . But now Angel want Stitch to take her for a walk ! '' She said and kiss Stitch check. He then get out of the bathtube , and used a towel to take Angel out and dry her out . Her fur was so soft now , and it smells so nice .

,, Stitch promis he will be a good Stitch ! '' he said and lick her check . He then lift Angel up and carry her to the kitchen . She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes . Being in her boji boo arms was only thing she need


End file.
